At War With the Undead
by Kung-lou
Summary: [Ch3-added] Incognito challanges the Tendo dojo for their sign, what was the outcome and why is Ranma in London
1. Default Chapter

At War With the Undead

Thanks to teal Thanatos for pre – reviewing, always good to get another eye before publishing.

Ch1: Foray into the Hellsing manor

Ranma stood in the corner of the dojo eyeing the challenger critically. The old wooden boards creaked beneath the challengers feet making Ranma wonder what the man hid beneath his large beige trench coat that completely obscured any detail of what he wore beneath. Even his arms were covered in an imitation of Mousse's hidden weapons style.

"As we agreed, Akane will meet your challenge for our dojo's sign Mr. Incognito," Soüns voice sounded strongly throughout the hall. Ranma caught Akane's eye and smiled, they had been getting along better lately. Akane had been controlling her temper and impatience while he behaved a little more discreetly with his other fiancés.

It had worked well, while Akane would probably never reach his level of skill in the school of Anything Goes martial arts she had begun to improve again, something her rage and frustration had been preventing. Her increased skill in the art had allowed her to take over some of the challenges for the Tendo dojo, something that helped regulate her temper a lot more than anything he could do. A calm and happy Akane often lead to a calmer relationship between them.

While this challenger towered above his fiancé he moved slowly, almost clumsily so Akane should be able to match his skill if she concentrated on the fight and kept her temper. The groans of the well maintained wooden boards of the dojo floor attested to the mass of his fiancé's opponent and emphasising the threat he posed to the schools future. This was not a challenger to take lightly but he felt confidant Akane would keep her cool long enough for her skill to show through. He was expecting a tough fight but he doubted Akane would lose; he would have taken the challenge otherwise.

Akane's answering smile made his stomach jump and caused his heart to swell as usually happened when she gifted him with that expression. She seemed happy and more powerful knowing that he held confidence in her ability to win. When Akane was happy he was happy and their relationship was less rocky.

"Lets get started, the thought of fighting the school which was responsible for Saffron's demise makes my blood boil in anticipation." Incognito's eager grin seemed to stretch his pale face even more tightly over his prominent cheek bones and drew attention to the red tattoo imprinted on his scalp and the four gold studs embedded in his skull. It was a ghastly façade and one that was no doubt used to his advantage in fights. Incognito's enlarged left eye only made his expression more frightening.

Ranma frowned at the mention of Saffron, it was not the first time a challenger had mentioned Saffron. Some were indeed powerful while others were pitifully weak and would not have withstood even a few seconds of Saffron's ire. He hoped his initial judgement was correct and this opponent was one of the latter and not the former, if he was they could be in trouble.

To be sure Ranma took a closer look at Incognito's aura, he had based his assumption of the challengers relative strength on the fact that all the strong fighters he knew had easily detectable aura's that screamed to opponents to take them seriously. When Incognito made the challenge Ranma had detected no such aura of strength.

Soün not knowing the significants of the events in China or Saffron's name waited for Akane's signal.

"I'm ready," Akane announced confidently.

"Then Begin!!" Soün roared in reply.

Ranma watched as Akane charged the challenger and nodded in approval as he watched her sacrificing speed in her initial approach in order to increase her reaction time so that she could react instantly to whatever was hidden beneath her challenger's coat.

Whenever fighting someone who concealed their weapons, Ranma had learnt from bitter experience that their first strike was often their deadliest. As Akane quickly bridged the gap between her challenger Ranma became more concerned, from his vantage it appeared Incognito had not moved to accept Akane's attack or shifted for a planned counterattack and that meant that he had something planned. Whatever it was he doubted it bode well for the outcome of this fight.

His eyes widened in shock as he finished his incessant probing of the massive challenger, Incognito lacked an aura. Not even the small flow of Ki present in every living creature was present within his large frame. That was impossible; everybody had an aura of some kind or strength. The only way to completely lose your aura was to die and Akane's challenger was clearly alive and eagerly awaiting her attack, what did it mean?

Ranma looked on in horror as Akane entered the monsters reach only to have claw like hands whip out of overly long beige sleeves and crush her skull. Even as the tattooed giant threw Akane's body away like a rag to leave a bloody trail along the length of the dojo Ranma was launching his own attack. Fighting a feeling of deepening and sickening dread at the ease at which the monster had breached his fiancé's defences, the sickening expression of enjoyment that filled its face and evil laugh that echoed through the dojo Ranma went for the kill.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Jumping over the park bench he had been sleeping on and settling into a defensive stance Ranma looked around, trying desperately to get his breathing and heart rate back under control. An overcast sky and his damp silks signalled what he had come to expect of the weather in London. He hadn't been warm or dry since he had left Japan. It was hard to forget the events that had so recently shattered his life when they reoccurred so vividly every night. Still, at least he hadn't had to re-experience what came next, thank god for small mercies.

He was sure that it would soon be all over though; at the end of it he had a name and a location. Incognito had said that he could be found in London, it was clearly meant to be a challenge and after the events he had endured he wasn't about to back down. Still he had been in London a week already and had only just got wind of a possible lead. In a city of just over seven million people he had been lucky but he would be happy to take what was given.

He had heard rumour of a family which was based in London that was responsible for hunting down and killing any non-human threats to queen and country, Incognito clearly classified. The Hellsing family had a large estate just north of the city and it was the only lead he had found all week. Still Ranma was not so naïve that he would be able to just front up and get answers from those in charge, even if they knew what he was talking about. Organizations such as this were usually held with the highest secrecy with their existence completely denied.

Picking up his pack after finishing off the last of his rations, Ranma started the long trek through the city. By the time he reached the estate it would be early afternoon, a perfect time for him to steel in and snoop around unnoticed while looking for information to further his search for Incognito. Even when a premise was heavily guarded, people rarely expected a thief in the middle of the day and for the son of a master thief who had spent ten years living on the road such as himself that was all the edge he needed.

Sighing sadly and looking around at the signs of a slowly awakening city Ranma set off. Even with the events he had experienced in his life so far and his almost supernatural skills in the art he had been totally unprepared for an opponent like Incognito. He hadn't even imagined an opponent like Incognito existed. Ranma reprimanded himself as his thoughts drifted closer to the challenge match between Akane and Incognito and inevitably what followed, vowing to think of something else.

He began to go through techniques and Kata's in his head, thinking up new counters and counters to the counters. It was an exercise that usually relaxed him and helped to focus his thoughts but today they kept returning to Incognito and what he could have done to stop him and prevent the inevitable outcome. However futile it was he imagined he could have done something, even if Ranma silently admitted to himself a week of introspection after those events that he was as far below Incognito as a non-martial artist was below Happosai.

Ranma just blinked as he felt the sun strongly on his back. It seemed that he had found his way out of London and lost hours in contemplation. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he turned his thought to what he would do when he arrived at the Hellsing manor. If it were like the other older style mansions he had scoped out then it would be almost too easy to break in and move around undetected.

As he reached the edge of the Hellsing family grounds he started to hear sounds of automatic gunfire and the almost inaudible booms of explosives. Instinctively he found himself reliving the events of a week ago and heading away from whatever was happening at the manor.

"Is this all there is, I've seen ghouls stronger than this," the rasping voice of Incognito seemed to echo laughingly through his head as mentally regained control of himself.

"No!!" he told himself forcibly shaking his head clear of unwanted memories. "This is perhaps the best opportunity I will have to get into and out off the Hellsing grounds unnoticed."

Breaking into a run towards the manor he tried to imagine what was happening. Live fire exercise, war games between the SAS and the army or maybe the private Hellsing army they were rumoured to have were just letting off some steam on the surrounding countryside. Whatever it was Ranma certainly didn't expect to see half eaten corpses decorating what could have passed for a castle with some extra fortifications.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he slowed down to a jog, passing through the bus size hole in the outer wall only to throw himself to the floor as a knife passed through where his neck was moments before. "Watch i…." Ranma stuttered out as he found himself facing off against a bloody corpse in riot gear. 'At least I know I'm in the right place now' he thought detachedly. "What are you things!!!" he yelled in frustration releasing a vacuum blade and watching it disintegrate into a pile of maggots –if only such simple means had worked against Incognito.

Thoughts of Incognito brought fresh images of the fight flashing through Ranma's head "Now where getting somewhere," Incognito laughed seemingly unaware that his body had been sliced into little pieces "show me what you've got human." It had been harder and harder to forget the events at the dojo and why he was searching for Incognito over time not easier. Thoughts of Incognito almost constantly filled his head these days, he would be glad when he finally killed the monster.

With the incessant gunfire and the possibility of corpses coming back to life to attack him Ranma wanted to get in and out as soon as possible. Turning sharply towards the duel staircases which led deeper into the manor Ranma stared at the after image of a laughing Incognito. Incognito haunted his waking hours as well as his sleeping ones. "The sooner we meet again the better Incognito," he muttered darkly. He had been caught off guard, never again he vowed as he unconsciously shredded another copse trying to sneak up on him.

Whatever these undead monsters were, they had already died once so he had no compunction in killing them again. Besides if they got their hands on a gun they could become a much bigger problem, to him and the unknowing public. "Concentrate," he muttered to himself as he generated and focused his battle aura. With so many armed copses occupying this manor he would take every advantage he could get in detecting and dealing with them. He had hardly entered the building and already he had been attacked twice, by the time he found anything useful he would no doubt be ambushed again.

It was a fine balancing act however, while the security of the Hellsing manor would be occupied with the attacking dead and would therefore probably not notice another figure skulking around, they would notice someone burning brightly with a battle aura. Focussing his battle aura as tightly as he could around himself he walked deeper into the first floor, almost immediately being confronted with the dead feeding on dead or dying defenders. It appeared that he wasn't the only one interested in the Hellsing manor.

Although the dead didn't contain any aura, the absents of even the little ki imbued into everything from the stone walls to the pollen filled breeze allowed him to sense them within a limited range if he concentrated enough. As Ranma moved deeper into the ruined manor he began to meet with heavier resistance as greater numbers of animated dead emerged from side passages and jumped from the ceiling in attempt to kill him.

Even though individually they were slow and easily taken out the sheer numbers he was encountering was having an increasingly draining effect on his reserves and seriously effecting his concentration. Being on guard for so long was quickly exhausting his already depleted reserves. He knew he would need to find what he was looking for soon, time was running out. The sounds of gunfire was already becoming more and more sporadic, he didn't really want to be around when either side won. Dealing with an undead army wasn't high on his agenda and explaining his presence to the master of the house was equally unattractive. Jerking another door open Ranma stumbled to a halt as he beheld endless shelves of books – he had found a library, perfect.

If this didn't hold the information he needed, nothing would. Scanning the shelves for something useful his eyes focussed on a single text in Japanese surrounded by volumes in English. 'The history of vampires in Japan,' Ranma eyed the lavishly gilded volume suspiciously. Why there would be a Japanese book hidden amongst English books was a mystery. An explosion that seemed to rock the manor on its foundations decided him, grabbing the book he ran back the way he came.

Exiting the manor was easier than his entrance had been since there were no animated corpses to impede his progress, it made him wonder where they had all gone. As he made his way back into the city the sounds of approaching sirens vindicated his sense of timing. Taking a last look at the book he had acquired from the Hellsing manor's library before stuffing it into his pack he couldn't help but grin triumphantly.

He had successfully slipped into and out off the headquarters of a secret organisation gaining some of what he hoped would be some vital information in the process. Sure it wasn't much but it was the first victory that he had achieved since Incognito and it did a lot to help rebuild his confidence. With his stomach growling his mind turned on how to scam or steal some food, having spent so long in London he had exhausted his supplies.

'Bahh,' Ranma thought, his thoughts once again darkening 'spending so long at the Tendo's I've grown soft, no wonder Incognito beat me so easily.' Living on the road for so long was no picnic and he had picked up some other skills in Nerima which would prove useful in stealing some food and once again surviving the life on the road. Spotting a likely restaurant as he passed into the more densely populated regions of London Ranma stashed his pack and looked for a back entrance.

He wasn't too fussed about what he ate and what made this restaurant so perfect was the busy frontage and the un-alarmed back door. It would be too easy to force the latch of the back door leading into the kitchen and if he moved stealthy and was fast enough they wouldn't even notice plates disappearing until it was too late.

The sound of the latch being forced was masked by a busy kitchen, quickly entering and being careful to shut the door behind him to avoid suspicion Ranma crept closer to the bar where the finished meals awaited waitresses. Making a quick dash he grabbed three plates and headed for the unlatched back door being careful to keep his head down. Sometimes those camera's were good enough quality to capture a good likeness and running from the authorities would take too much time from his search for Incognito.

"Hey!!! Someone call the police," but by the time the cooks had created enough of an uproar to notify security though he had grabbed his pack and made good his escape. He had quickly learned that roof hopping was taboo in London but there were other ways to disappear quickly in a city of seven million. After scoffing his meal Ranma discarded any evidence that may link him to the crime and made his way to a park he had passed on his way to the Hellsing estate to camp for the night.

Ranma was always keeping his eye open for a place to camp to prevent people from associating him with any park in particular and this park had good lighting and plenty of space to go though Kata's at daybreak. He missed the sparring sessions with his father though and doubted whether he could find a sparring partner that was as good at bringing out his weaknesses.

Pulling out the spoils of his earlier actions Ranma opened the book at a random page and started reading.

_'Although ghouls are the weakest and lowest member _

_of any demonic army they make ideal cannon fodder _

_for the aspiring vampire. Being extremely easy to…' _

Ranma sighed with depression as the first dots of rain dampened the pages forcing him to close the book for the night. He had first been sceptical about learning anything from a history book but it had been the only book he had spotted in the short time he was at the library that was written in Japanese, so he had grabbed it not wanting the day to be a waste. He didn't know enough English to be able to garner much information from the other books and he lacked the patience to translate them anyway. This book seemed to have enough information to tell him exactly what he was fighting though he suspected that's where it ended. Now the weather once again forced him to change his plans.

'Not that it matters what Incognito is since that's when I fight my best,' he thought to himself feeling a surge of his old confidence for the first time since Akane….. Ranma let out a sob and set himself against a tree for the night. What little protection it offered against the rain would be welcome; another thing he had found out quickly upon arriving in London was that setting up a tent in a public park was not tolerated. He wanted to stay anonymous in this country until it came time to take Incognito down so anything that would cause him to stand out was to be avoided. His fight with Incognito would inevitably cause a stir but he was good at disappearing.

Closing his eyes, Ranma tried to find his centre. Lately he found meditation more restful than sleep. Meditation at least was not filled with violent nightmares which were sometimes a combination of imagination and memories. Despite his best efforts to stave off sleep however he found himself falling into a deep sleep as his meditation slowed his heart rate and deepened his breathing.

Only to find himself standing in the Tendo dojo, completely undamaged and devoid of any evidence of what occurred there only a week before. "You have led me on a merry chase human," Incognito's voice rasped echoing through the empty dojo causing Ranma to step back in confusion moments before Incognito stepped out of the wall. 'What was he doing back at the Tendo dojo? He was in London wasn't he?' Unsure of what was going on Ranma was nether the less determined not to be caught off guard again.

"Incognito!!" Ranma growled letting his battle aura expand dangerously, "you will pay a thousand fold for your crimes." Ranma's rage, hate and frustration were evident in the swirling colours of his aura and naked upon his face.

"What crimes?" Incognito asked flippantly, a knowing smirk on his face. "This one?" Ranma's aura faltered as the screams of the Tendo's filled the air dispersed with the loud explosion of high calibre gun fire. Stepping back in shock and horror Ranma watched as blood started oozing out of the dojo's walls pooling on the floor. "But it was such a delicious distraction."

"What's the matter human, weren't you going to take your revenge for the destruction I rained down upon your pitiful home?" Incognito asked with a widening smirk holding up Akane's crushed head. Ranma stared blankly at the blood dripping from Akane's mangled face and severed neck into the growing pool of blood at their feet.

"You've impressed me human," Incognito said striding forward unimpeded through the congealing pool of blood at their feet. "In the end you've lasted a week when most of your kind wouldn't have lasted a day. Despite your power however you are only human, while I am the true undead. While you will age and wither I will only become more powerful."

Incognito's powerful and sweetly corrupting voice cut through the fog clouding Ranma's brain. "You too could live forever, there would be no shortage of years in which to obtain your revenge, to become stronger in your art." Incognito came closer to Ranma as the sweet sounds of destruction and pain filled the air. Discarding his trench coat Incognito stood naked in the middle of the dojo but for the glowing purple ruins that blazed across his body.

Stepping directly in front of a dazed Ranma Incognito opened his mouth in anticipation, his incisors elongating. "Join me human," he entreated as the screams reached a crescendo and the blood pooled to their waists.

"I don't think so scum," Ranma declared. His face going from a dazed expression to one of confident triumph in a moment, driving his fist through Incognito's body and using an infusion of Ki Ranma blew Incognito's body into a fine red mist. He watched as the mist settled on the pool of blood erasing all traces of the murdering beast.

"Mwhahahahhahahahaha, perfect!!!" The glowing ruins that had previously outlined Incognito's body flared to existence again outlining a silhouette where he had stood moments before. "I had thought the game had ended." A grinning mouth appeared mid air sporting vampiric incisors, "you deserve more than a lowly FREAK chip when the inevitable happens human. I look forward to seeing how much more you can struggle."

"Mwhahahhahaha!!!!"

Ranma leapt from where he had been resting against the old tree and resumed a strong defensive stance looking hysterically around the park with Incognito's evil laughter still ringing in his ears. He was tired and ached as he hadn't for years.

Glancing at the sun rising over the deserted park Ranma attempted to regain control over his breathing and wildly beating heart as had become so common in the mornings. He didn't know how long he could stand this physiological torture – the sooner he found Incognito the better.


	2. Yes Master

At War With the Undead

Thanks to every one who reviewed my first chapter – your comments were valuable and taken on board. Special thanks to Teal Thanatos, Paks, Orifel, DeusExMachina and Tai Khan. I don't always agree with you but without you feedback I wouldn't have much to go off would I.

Ch2: Yes master

Ranma slowly executed one of the less stressful Kata's in his schools arsenal, working his sore muscles and stretching them in preparation for another day that would hopefully end with the death of Incognito. He was unsure what to make of last nights vivid nightmare which raised a possibility that he had pushed to the back of his mind. The possibility of him losing as badly as he had the first time when he met with the viscous monster. With the way he was feeling this morning he could have sworn that he had actually combated the fiend and lost, but if it had, did that mean that one of his most potent attacks had only managed to amuse Incognito?

It was almost inconceivable, Ranma didn't care what that monster was, nothing could be shredded to a fine mist and still survive. No it was safer and more logical to believe that he had dreamed the entire incident.

If he really had combated that freaky monstrosity last night then it raised some interesting questions. Ranma grunted as one of his muscles stretched painfully before resuming his scrutiny of last night's nightmare. How was it even possible for him to have transported back to Japan for the fight only to return back to London in time for morning? And were the powers that he had imagined for Incognito a demonstration indicative of his true strength.

Thinking about it the powers that Incognito used against him last night seemed to be further extensions of what he had used in Nerima. Ranma tried to blanket the image of Nabiki tumbling into Incognito's arms as if drawn by some unbreakable chain, her face dazed and unaware of the bloodbath around her. No, he was sure last night was a product of his fears, guilt and feelings of helplessness and not the unknown power of an impossibly strong enemy. His aches were just the result of his disturbed sleep, nothing more.

As he neared the end of his morning workout, Ranma begun to feel a little more confident that when he finally found Incognito their meeting would end very differently to his broken nightly encounters with the fiend. He had often been told that having been defeated once so badly, often it was the hardest thing a person could do to reface the one responsible.

No, it had to have been a dream he didn't care what you were, nothing could survive being completely shredded like that. Even Saffron had finally succumbed to that desperation move and Ranma had had plenty of time over the last week to brood over more destructive and painful variations. The Tendo's would have their revenge; he would be their living instrument.

He couldn't help but wonder at the outcome of the battle over the Hellsing manor though, if the rumours he had heard were correct and from what he had seen when he had entered the mansion he had no reason to doubt what he had heard. Then the Hellsing organisation was responsible for hunting down ghouls vampires and other non-human threats to society.

When he had stolen into the manor, which clearly served as their head quarters however they were under attack by the very beings that they reportedly hunted. Their roles had quickly been reversed leading Ranma to the conclusion that Incognito's challenge to fight him on his own ground was a lot more dangerous than he had originally imagined.

Not that it mattered, once taken up Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes school of martial arts did not back down to any challenge – particularly one fuelled by revenge. Rummaging through his pack and extracting the book he had taken from the Hellsing library Ranma started from the beginning. As dangerous as this was he would need all the information he could get and after last night he had some possible attacks to find counters to.

Opening to the first page Ranma frowned at the inscription:

_"The vampire may be an escape an escape of all the limitations of human reality. In our own minds, we can make the vampire whatever we wish it to be...." - Martin V. Riccardo, Liquid Dreams of Vampires _

He hoped the rest of the book was more helpful in telling him what he was fighting than that. Slipping to the next page Ranma grinned at the short description contained within. It seemed that the first part of the book was dedicated to describing vampiric powers, how people became vampires and common ways of combating vampires. Only the last section was dedicated to their movement into and around Japan over the last thousand years. For a history book this was going to prove very useful.

Starting on the description of vampiric powers Ranma's grin widened, 'It seems for all Incognito's boasting he is only a vampire. True undead – what does that mean, a vampire I can beat," he mumbled so ingrossed at the books description that he quickly devoured the next few pages. Not noticing the sun moving across the sky, the growing number of people occupying the park or his increasingly complaining stomach Ranma's thoughts remained on revenge and Incognito's defeat.

Reading further, the gilded book turned to descriptions of people becoming vampires, how it would help in the immediate defeat of his opponent was uncertain but it preceded actually combating the monsters so he persisted. It struck him as strange that a mother who did not eat enough salt during pregnancy could cause her unborn child to become a vampire though, by that reasoning there should be a lot more vampires running around than Incognito. 'If that were the case why haven't I heard of one till now? Well, they're the expert' Ranma thought momentarily dismissing his misgivings and moving onto combating the beasts.

'This book is terrific – I'll beat Incognito for sure with this,' thought Ranma going through the list of possible ways in which to defeat Incognito. His grin gained a strained look as he continued reading before finally throwing the book away in disgust.

_Take a stake and hammer it through his heart. Then, decapitate him _

_and fill his mouth with garlic. _

He doubted that filling the mouth of Incognito's decapitated head would make any difference to the out come of any fight between them. Incognito's grinning head flashed before his eyes before disappearing into a cloud of dust and blowing leaves. "Aggghhhh!!!!! The sooner I can get out of this cursed city the better," Ranma growled in disappointment and frustration at the book which had once held so much promise. Grabbing his pack and running from the park, Ranma finally succumbed to the growling of his stomach.

The elaborate gilding of the book he had stolen from the library flashed in the midday sun as it lay discarded in the middle of the park. The Japanese characters slowly changed, giving way to English ones before the book faded completely out of existence. Its demise went unnoticed in the crowded inner city park and the books former owner had long gone, holding little interest in anything but filling his stomach and killing Incognito.

Forcing himself to slow down lest he attract unwanted attention, Ranma ignored his growing despair. Every night Akane's death played itself out like a recorded scene from a horror movie along with his futile attack and effortless defeat at the hands of Incognito. Screams of pain and despair of those he knew echoed in waking and sleeping and all the while he felt that Incognito was only playing with him, leading him around by the nose. Just when he felt that he was making some progress in his quest for revenge his hopes were dashed and all leads disappeared.

Lack of sleep and proper food were taking its toll. He could feel his body breaking down and for the first time he was starting to question the wisdom of setting out to hunt Incognito on his own. Certainly when Cologne had heard of the attack and come to investigate she had refused to accompany him to London, even going so far as to forbid Shampoo from following.

In all seriousness she had told him that unless he returned soon she would assume his death and return to China. Rarely had he seen the old woman so deadly serious but he had been wounded and lost in rage and the need for revenge. Even the imminent solution to his fiancé problems didn't cheer him as much as it should have.

Only now did her words echo in his mind, "Son in law, be careful of the path you walk lest it end somewhere infinitely worse than where it started." In a gesture of impulsiveness, despair and frustration Ranma slammed his hand down onto the concrete footpath revelling in the feeling of the concrete crumbling beneath his fist. The sharp pain of concrete shards digging into his skin refocussed his mind and rallied his spirits.

"Food," he declared with a jovial smile ignoring the shocked looks and whispers of the other pedestrians. While he had thrown away the Hellsing's book on vampires as useless, one thing had already struck him as accurate if not perhaps in the way the author no doubt meant it '_In our own minds, we can make the vampire whatever we wish it to be...'_ Already it was proving a challenging opponent, but then his tracking skills had never been that good.

Picking a restaurant with a number of escape routes Ranma repeated his raid quickly sating his hunger by eating his fill with stolen food. With a full stomach things didn't look nearly as bleak as they had that morning in the park. His nightmare took on an entirely different perspective, it was just another chance at studying Incognito's fighting style, nothing more. His fighting style seemed entirely dependant on his opponent not being able to damage him enough to even be a threat.

"Now all I need is…" Ranma trailed off as the sound of gunfire scattered the pigeons from the gutter he had been resting under. "What is it with the British and their guns and private armies," he muttered quickly probing the area with his aura in case there was anything that might interest him. It was a habit he had gotten into over the last week scouring the city for any traces of Incognito. There was too much crime and not enough time for him to get involved in everything, all his efforts went into trying to locate Incognito and obtain his revenge.

Grabbing his pack in one hand he started running in the direction of the gunfire. His probe had brushed across spots devoid of any Ki – a sure sign that there were ghouls in the area and where there were ghouls there were vampires. Any Vampires he met or fought could know where Incognito was and that information interested him a great deal. The single shot he had heard quickly turned into a torrent of automatic gunfire. Arriving on the scene he could see why, an army of animated copses were pouring from one of the cities many subway exits.

With the amount of firepower focussed on the entrance to the underground, Ranma doubted that even with his stealth he would be unable to sneak his way in. Luckily he knew of an entrance not too far away that would not be as heavily guarded as this entrance. Not wanting to waste any more time lest the fight be over by the time he got there, Ranma turned down a nearby alley and took off at a sprint.

He had enough of trying not to attract attention, of creeping around trying to gather information on his opponent and sitting around while he imagined Incognito massacring other families while waiting for Ranma to come and provide an entertaining 'distraction'. Ranma spat in disgust at the thought of other people going through what he had, he increased his speed towards the other entrance – the sooner he found incognito and killed him the sooner he could disappear and forget about everything. Besides, with such a significant lead so close he found it impossible to resist.

As he suspected the second entrance to the London underground wasn't as heavily guarded as the first. Only one heavily armoured truck with three armed personnel bunkering behind some sand bags provided any obstacle to gaining entrance to the underground. Spotting the Hellsing insignia on their green fatigues Ranma nodded in satisfaction. It seemed even an army of ghouls led by vampires could be defeated and if an army of relatively untrained soldiers could defeat them then he with his long years of intensive training should have no problems even if they did use weapons.

Feeling a burst of confidence Ranma slipped underneath the soldiers notice and entered the London tube. Edging through the hauntingly empty station it quickly became apparent that he was in the right place and a vampire had been through recently. Ghouls munched noisily on the dead and dying citizens who had found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. Surveying the atrocities even now taking place Ranma grunted as another flash back forced its way painfully into his brain.

"Ranma, what's going on I heard gunfire," Ranma dragged himself up the side of the building he had been learning on and spat the blood which had been pooling at the bottom of his mouth. "Ukyo," Ranma grunted trying to regain his breath and some of his strength, "get out of here."

"No way Ranma," Ukyo announced with bravado as she hefted her battle spatula. "Whoever did this to you we'll beat together." She announced turning around in a guard position in front of her wounded fiancé.

"Watch out!!!" he yelled in deadly urgency spitting another mouthful of blood and doubling over in pain. "Their…"

Before he could finish his warning however the three reanimated copses which had been slowly stumbling towards them jumped at Ukyo to attack. He closed his eyes as a shower of blood and maggots sprayed him followed by the sound of frenzied feeding. He hadn't expected Ukyo to get more than one of these demons – a battle spatula wouldn't have done more damage than some of his more deadly techniques and he had found them surprisingly hard to kill. It was he tried to get here array, somewhere safe. "Your girlfriends are weak human and not worthy my time," announced Incognito as he approached Ranma.

"Bastard!! Your fight was with me, why involve her?" His anguished entreaty echoed through his head as he lashed out utterly destroying the ghouls covering the train platforms. He had since learned of more effective ways of destroying the ghouls than his previously wasteful eruption of energy – it was very effective but overkill for such lowly minions. "Why Ukyo, she wasn't even meant to be there," jumping on the tracks with a new found determination he started heading in the direction of the previous entrance.

The distant light of a stationary train illuminated his way as he cautiously approached through the tunnel along a track. The echoing sound of bats caused him to pause his approach in caution, why would there be bats in the London underground? Ignoring his uncertainty Ranma continued along the long passage toward the stopped train. The sound of gunfire followed by an insane laughter joined the echo's sounding in the tunnel causing an amalgamation of sounds.

Speeding his approach towards the train lest he miss the fight Ranma suddenly paused as pain snaked through his body. "What the," he grunted continuing up the tunnel only to stop again as the pain increase. As minute as it was, the pain would hamper him from fighting at his potential, something which could prove deadly against Incognito. Spotting a suspicious series of posters nailed to the tunnel walls with oversized knives he tore one down to get a closer look when the pain decreased slightly, smirked superiorly Ranma blazed his aura burning the strange posters from the wall, "heh – not a problem." With the pain gone he continued his approach.

"Magic – I hate magic," Ranma announced in disgust remembering the final moments of his fight with Incognito. "You've impressed me human, the slaughter and destruction – I live for noting else." Ranma couldn't move, his clothes were shredded and bloodstained, he was thoroughly exhausted physically and mentally. Looking around he could only hope his death was quicker than those bodies that surrounded him. From Incognito's expression he could do little but tense for a debased ending to this butchery.

He found it ironic that he found himself once again back in the dojo, the place his fight with Incognito had started. Ranma had found himself overpowered from the beginning as the fight overflowed to the areas surrounding the Tendo property and beyond. If Incognito hadn't been enjoying himself so much he was sure that the fright would have ended a long time ago. Now they was back where they had started and Ranma was sure it was the end for him, he almost welcomed it after he had witnessed what his fight had brought to the area.

"For alleviating my boredom you deserve a final gift," he had begun to loath the sound of Incognito's laughter. "Behold the power of sorcery from the dark continent," Ranma screamed as flaring purple blinded his eye's and pain coursed through his body like molten steel. "I look forward to meeting in London human."

"Mwhahahahhahahaha!!!!"

It had been the last he had seen Incognito but that hadn't stopped him looking as soon as he could move. Whatever else Incognito had done to him his dark sorcery had cured his curse. How he had dreamed of his curse being cured but to have it done in such an atrocious manner and to have had to pay such a staggering price, had quickly turned his dreams to ashes.

Stepping onto the train the sound of maggots crunching beneath his feet spoke louder than words. "I'm too late, Incognito – I will kill you." Ranma's words echoed flatly along the darkened tunnel which had clearly been the scene of a destructive fight recently.

"What's stopping you human?" At first Ranma thought he was imagining or hallucinating Incognito standing in front of him, his smirking face and red eye so close to his own. The sudden lack of Ki in the area surrounding the image quickly convinced Ranma otherwise. "Heh," he drawled out matching Incognito's smirk with one of his own. "I've been dreaming of this moment for over a week. INCOGNITO!!!!!!!" Ranma's aura unleashed itself wildly, forming a dangerous maelstrom of energy swirling through the broken train carriage – itself already a witness to one devastating fight.

"Hehehheh hahahahahahha!!!! Oh yes human, let me feel your pain, your anger but most of all - let me feel your lust for REVENGE!!!" Incognito announced discarding his trench coat and displaying his naked asexual body to the world. Ranma's eyes narrowed at the purplish patterns that started appearing over Incognito's body. Events were playing too closely to his dream for his liking – "time to shake things up a little."

Ripping his massive pack off his back and throwing it at Incognito Ranma leapt from the train and back to the floor of the tunnel so as to gain more room to fight. He idly tracked Incognito nimbly dodging the pack while maintaining the distance between them. His bulky pack tore through the side of the already damaged train and lodged itself into the tunnel wall raining mortar and dust onto the two combatants in a reminder that they were fighting underground. If he didn't want to end up buried in a few tons of rubble then he would have to be careful about which attacks he used.

Trying to create some space between them, Ranma shot a flurry of vacuum blades at the vampire being careful to limit their power so that they wouldn't travel much further than the huge train that loomed over them. Ranma sighed in relief as the tunnel walls were barely pitted by his attack, the last thing he wanted to do was destroy the structural integrity of the tunnel. Both Incognito and the train were sliced to pieces by his attack but while the train collapsed in a groaning heap of twisted metal Incognito only grinned while his body regenerated.

"We've been through this human - your pitiful attacks are futile and wasted on the true undead. Show me that you haven't pursued me out in the false belief that you can defeat me with those same useless techniques. Show me that my gifts weren't wasted on you!!!!" Ranma watched in horrified fascination as something beneath the skin of Incognito's right arm and hand began to writhe and snake, expanding and gradually taking the taking shape of a hauntingly familiar gun.

"Lets let the fun begin shall we," Incognito grinned bring his gun up and shooting in Ranma's direction. Even though Ranma had started to move as soon as he recognised the significants of such a large gun in Incognito's hands in an attempt not to get shot, he felt a sharp pain rip though his shoulder. 'Just a graze,' Ranma grimaced. 'If it had hit me then I wouldn't have am arm left.' The concussive blast of the tunnel behind him exploding from the cannons shell knocked the air out of his lungs causing him to choke and gasp on finely ground concrete dust which obscured most of the tunnel in a cloud of dust.

"Arms Corps 40mm MGM with multi-shot projectiles forged using dark sorcery," Incognito announced cheerfully striding out of the dust cloud that had obscured the visibility in the tunnel. "But then you have been introduced haven't you," laughed Incognito as Ranma frantically dodged another exploding shot which collapsed more of the tunnel. He had a sinking feeling that even if the tunnel completely collapsed, Incognito would still survive – he doubted if he would.

Determining to end the fight as quickly as possible Ranma closed the distance between them. His previous strategy had been rendered redundant by his left arm which hung uselessly at his side. Taking control of the raging aura which surrounded him and focussing it into his good hand he slammed it into the smirking vampire. Flaring his aura wildly in times of crisis gave him access to a boost in raw power but for this attack some more finesse was required.

Holding the pain he felt at being forced to watch as this beast violently shattered his life, the frustration of having his revenge delayed and the fury and hatred he felt towards Incognito Ranma condensing it and forged a lethal projectile of his aura. It was this that he slammed it into Incognito watching dispassionately as it turned the naked vampire into a fine mist. Standing in the middle of a partially collapsed underground Ranma couldn't feel relief that it was over or satisfaction at the bloody revenge he had taken. All he felt was a deepening dread at the eerie connections between how events had played out and his nightmare the night before.

"Don't think me so easily defeated human," announced Incognito hauntingly as purple ruins ignited along the floor and walls of what was left of the tunnel. "I already told you the same tricks wouldn't work against me twice." Ranma stared at Incognito's silhouette before him in disbelief – It was only a dream, surely just a dream. "Alas it now has to end, I've had me fun but our little fight is attracting the wrong attention and it's entirely too early to play my hand."

Assuming the strongest defensive stance he could devise Ranma readied himself for Incognito's final attack. The last thing he expected was for blades to shoot out along the glowing ruins which covered the floor and walls with blinding speed. He hardly felt the purple blade which severed his spine and fatally wounded him. All he could do was sag in disbelief – he had hardly started to fight, how could it end like this?

"You know, it doesn't have to end like this." Incognito's voice seemed strangely seductive to his fading hearing and increasingly jumbled thoughts. "You could live forever, only ever increasing in strength. It doesn't have to end here - you could still achieve your vengeance."

"Yes," Ranma mumbled almost inaudibly as blood leaked from his mouth and pooled beneath him. He knew that it should be painful but he felt no pain, only an increasing dullness and a feeling of losing himself. "Yes, give me time." 'What was I agreeing to again,' Ranma thought idly, 'and why am I just lying here'

Incognito just smiled down at the dying figure at his feet. It was incredible that he had lasted this long, far longer than he expected. He looked forward to seeing what he would be able to achieve as one of the undead. As the last of Ranma's life fled from Ranma's body Incognito knelt down almost gently cradling his broken body and started to drink.

"Sooooonnnnnnn," Incognito breathed triumphantly.

Ranma sat up suddenly as the sun shone strongly through his closed eyelids disturbing his sleep. He felt better than he could ever remember, his body felt vibrant and well rested. It was if the past week had never happened, 'no' he decided he felt better than that stronger than that.

Ranma smirked and turned north from the inner city park he found himself in, "my master."


	3. Nabiki?

War with the Undead

Ch3: Nabiki?!?

Ranma sat up as the sun shone strongly through his closed eyelids, disturbing his sleep. He felt better than he could ever remember, his body felt strong, vibrant and well rested. It was as if the past week of little food and rest had never happened, 'no' he decided he felt better and stronger than that. It was as if he had spent several month training with lots of rest and decent food.

Ranma smirked and turned north from the inner city park he found himself in, "my master."

"Agghh!!" Ranma clutched his head in confusion and pain collapsing to his knee's as sharp, hot needles stabbed through his skull. He had always considered himself his own master, although his father and later Happosai often cajoled him into naming and considering them his master he had always stayed firm. He might have suffered under his fathers training and Happosai might have thrown numerous challenges his way but he had had to rely on his own drive and motivation to push his boundaries and realise his potential.

Whatever had possessed him to even consider Incognito as his master was a mystery since the thought of having a murderous brute sickened him. While Genma and Happosai left a bad taste in his mouth with there actions, Incognito's actions had been inhuman.

Groaning and holding his head in pain as the needles stabbed deeper, Ranma didn't notice the other people in the park or the young child approaching from the swings until he felt the boy tugging on his red silken sleeve.

"Are you alright mister?" Although the question was innocent enough and well meaning Ranma felt a surge of irritation at the boy. Despite his experience in managing pain his head would not stop throbbing and the needles kept on stabbing hotter and deeper. The pain was worse than anything he had experience training with his father over the last decade of training or the period that followed in Nerima, Japan.

"Am alright, migraine" Ranma grunted in broken English. Children often brought a smile to his face even though their innocence and naivety reminded him of his lack of childhood. His experiences had caused him to have a great empathy for them but today the pain that spiked through his head interfered with that empathy and his smile was forced.

"My mamma says that a darkened room is always best for migraine mister," the boy added helpfully. Deciding that it couldn't hurt Ranma thanked the boy and watched him run laughingly back to the playground at the centre of the park. Stumbling in pain Ranma slowly made his way out of the park. The sound of traffic and the laughing children echoed loudly in his ears adding to the splitting pain that worked it's way deep into his head.

He didn't know how he got to the park after his fight with Incognito but as soon as he found the abandoned warehouse and quietened his pounding head he was sure an answer would come quickly. "Out of the mouth of babes," Ranma muttered sourly as the pain slowly lessened when he entered the shade provided by the eaves along the foot path. "Maybe the boy had a point," he continued, with the pain muted he was able to increase his pace to the warehouse.

Ranma may not have known how he had managed to make it to the park after his fight with Incognito but when he woke up he known exactly where he was. Over a week of exploring London on foot had enabled Ranma to recognise many landmarks throughout the city. Empty warehouses and dark alleyways that might prove useful in any future conflict with Incognito were of particular interest to him.

Sighing with relief he entered an abandoned warehouse he had noticed in earlier explorations. By closing the great doors of the empty building, the sound of the outside world along with the almost obliterating pain in his head was quickly shut out.

He certainly found it easier to concentrate on his fight with Incognito now that the pain wasn't so bad. He was able to recall the fight more clearly and it was apparent to him that he had been on the back foot throughout the course of his skirmish with the vampire. 'In fact' Ranma thought curiously examining his left arm 'I clearly remember being injured badly enough for this arm to become useless during the fight. Yet there isn't even a scar and it seemed to have healed enough to recover full range of motion – what's going on?"

It wasn't unusual for him to devise some sort of desperation technique during a fight or brawl in the face of defeat. He even recalled times in the past where he had woken up unsure of the outcome of a fight, only to find out later of some ingenious move he had used. Afterward, he almost never remember his desperate techniques, since the move would drain the last of his energy leaving him at the mercy of whatever destruction was being wrought.

It was how he pushed his boundaries, victory at all costs. Still, it was unlikely that he had done something like that this time, every time he had been forced to use such a technique he had always suffered for it for weeks afterward as he recovered from exhaustion and the injuries he sustained during the battle. Besides as he grew more powerful throughout the years, the instances where he had had to use such a move lessened.

This time could find no evidence of wounds or new scars and apart from his migraine which was already fading to nothing, he felt fine – better than fine. He was glowing with energy and that more than anything confused and frightened Ranma. He frowned as he recalled the final moments of his fight with Incognito

_He hardly felt the purple blade which severed his spine and fatally wounded him. All he could do was sag in disbelief – he had hardly started to fight, how could it end like this? _

There was no way he could have imagined something like that, but if he had lost so badly how was he here. Clearly he hadn't been as injured as he thought, he was alive and had never felt better. There was no way he had lost so easily and died, a sudden thought masked his face with horror and filled his stomach with dread, what if… Reaching frantically for the Ki that always circled through his body and centred at his stomach Ranma grasped at nothing.

"No!!" He yelled in disbelief even as he reached for his pulse, "what have you done to me?!? INCOGNITO." There was no pulse and his body was devoid of any of the life energy which normally inhabited all living things – he was dead. "NOOOOO!!!!" Ranma's screams of anguish echoed and bounced around the closed abandoned warehouse making it unlikely any passer-by would have heard.

"What have I done slave? Why I only granted your wish," Incognito's amused voice was followed by a resurgence of Ranma's migraine. The slicing pain of the red hot needles forced Ranma to his knee's, "I have given you immortality." Incognito's grand announcement fell dead on Ranma's ears as he fought the migraine and the memories of his request

_"Yes," Ranma mumbled almost inaudibly as blood leaked from his mouth and nose pooling beneath him. He knew that it should have been painful but he felt no pain, only an increasing dullness and a feeling of losing himself to death. "Yes, give me time." _

"It doesn't have to be a burden little man, embrace the possibilities. Feed from the sheep that surround us and reveal in the destruction that you are capable of." Ranma groaned in pain before straightening his back and spitting in the direction he imagined Incognito's booming voice originated from.

"You may struggle against your nature but you will come to enjoy such pastimes. Mwhahahahaahha!!!" Incognito's amused voice left the warehouse along with the accompanying pain. For all Ranma's struggles it seemed that he had only managed to amuse the beast. That hurt his pride, he had spent years dedicating his life to training and it had been a long time since he had felt so overpowered and helpless.

He didn't know what to do now, would he really come to enjoy the slaughter and destruction as Incognito invariably did? Was it now necessary to feed of people to survive? Was it inevitable that he fall or would his struggles make him stronger, eventually strong enough to defeat Incognito. 'No matter what, I've come too far to fail now.'

Grunting in frustration, Ranma started a Kata, training always helped him think through problems more clearly and since he had awoken this morning his thoughts had been clearer than he could ever remember them being. He no longer had to force himself to concentrate through a mist of distractions and cloudy half thoughts. As he moved his way through the Kata his attention was focussed closely to the rhythms of his body as his fists lashed out crisply and his legs flew in tightly controlled attacks and defences.

If anything his transformation from the living to the undead seemed to have enhanced his reflexes and build upon his strength and speed. They were enhancements that he could use against Incognito, Ranma stumbled as a sharp pain stabbed through his head at the thought of using his new abilities against Incognito interrupting his Kata and making him start again.

'No' he decided, before he attempted another fight he would have to train himself more thoroughly in his new abilities and see what else he was capable of. All of his Ki based attacks were now unavailable to him in exchange for a slight increase speed, strength and reflexes; it seemed a poor trade off. Ranma continued moving through his Kata's at a frantic pace unaware that his thoughts had been influenced.

Starting a more complex Kata Ranma tried to see how far his enhancements went before quickly giving up. The only way he could truly test himself was by finding a sparring partner or engaging in a challenging fight which tested his limits and pushed his boundaries. No, what intrigued him were the vague hints and subtle references he had found in the book he had stolen from the Hellsing manor during the attack, on the special powers held by vampires.

While the book he had stolen from the Hellsing manor had spoken of numerous special abilities, the least of which was rasing ghouls and passing on the vampiric curse he had yet to see them manifest. While he had seen evidence of some of the skills described in the book he was also sure that many of the skills described were no more than legend, certainly many of the other 'facts' that were described had proven to be wrong or misleading. Incognito had not even been aware that he had added garlic powder to his attacks and coated his hands with the juices.

Sitting down in the lotus position Ranma attempted to find his centre, while he no longer had the ability to channel Ki or raise a battle aura he was sure that the Vampire had something similar that allowed them to cheat death. If he did have the abilities that matched those described the book he had thrown away in frustration, he couldn't find any indication of it.

Giving up after an hour of attempted meditation that neither calmed his mind nor physically relaxed him, Ranma started to once again started to work through his schools katas, starting from the most basic. If he were to engage in a fight or skirmish now which challenged his skill he would lose.

Although he maintained the skill which had developed throughout his lifetime, his body felt different, stronger and more agile but different. He would need to retrain himself in all his schools techniques. It would take him weeks to fully retrain his body and the sooner he started the better it would be fore him. He was lucky in one respect, he had already had to retrain his body once upon the gaining of his curse so he knew what to expect.

It was fortunate that he had found this warehouse in his initial search for Incognito. Over the next few days Ranma ignored his growing hunger and slowly weakening body to retrain. He refused to succumb to the urge to go out and slaughter crowds of people so that he could drink the rivers of blood which would inevitably follow the slaughter. As isolated as he was in the warehouse he only had to deal with the growing hunger and the pain of red hot needles piercing his skull and not the distraction of crowds of people testing his restraint.

It was on the forth day that not even training could distract him from the hunger of his weakened body. As he grew weaker he found himself less and less able to resist the growing hunger and the mounting pain in his skull. His body finally gave out in the midst of a mid air manoeuvre causing him land awkwardly.

Groaning in pain and frustration at his weakening will Ranma picked himself up only to find himself standing in the middle of the undamaged and blood soaked Tendo dojo. "Your struggles are amusing but how long will you be able to withstand the blood lust?" Incognito's amused smirk floated before him as he winced in the pain of sharp skewers slowly drilling through his skull. "Even know your body has weakened to that of a feeble mortal. How will you ever get you revenge like this? How much longer can you struggle against the pain?"

"AS LONG AS IT TAKES INCOGNITO!!!" Ranma ground out through his blinding pain and hunger. He watched Incognito's smirk widen in amusement, the vampires red eye widened and his purple tattoo's flared over all the surfaces of the dojo.

"Your ability to withstand compulsion is nothing before my power slave, do you think this is the limit of the pain I can embed into your pitifully weak mind. You have experienced nothing!!"

Ranma screamed as the needles of pain intensified, causing the dojo and Incognito to vanish into the darkness of unconsciousness. "Yes my master," Ranma murmured before finding himself back in the warehouse, the pain which had been building over the last few days had thankfully vanished leaving Ranma with only the gnawing hunger to deal with.

"Dammit, no matter how much I train unless I eat I will never defeat Incognito," Ranma muttered unaware of Incognito's influence on his mind. "I refuse to drink from the citizens of this cursed country; there are hospitals enough to supply me with the blood I need." The sharp pain at the back of Ranma's mind vanished almost as soon as it appeared at the thought of finally sating his hunger.

Leaving the warehouse for the first time since he had arrived four days ago, Ranma made his way to the nearest hospital. It was night time, 'good – I seem to be able to work better at night' he thought, idly noting the full moon in the starless sky. It was a long hike and he had to travel through some of London's less savoury boroughs. 'Heh, weak as I am no gang of human will be able to take me down,' Ranma thought proudly. His skill combined with the now lessened vampiric gifts would be more than enough to take down a few toughs so he wasn't too worried about travelling to the hospital at night.

Moving slowly to conserve his strength, Ranma considered the best way to sneak into the hospital to steal enough blood to sate his hunger. His stealth techniques were all based on the principle of Ki or rather hiding his aura completely, since he lacked all life energy then hiding his aura was no longer an issue since he had none to start with. Regardless, as weak as he was he could not afford to encounter any security since evading and fighting an army of security guards seemed to energy intensive in his weakened state. Ranma stopped and turned slowly upon hearing a few soft impacts behind him.

Three knife wielding men had jumped out of some open windows bordering the dark alley he was moving through. 'Only three, how insulting' Ranma thought superiorly unconsciously mimicking incognito's arrogant look. Although he felt physically weak he knew he cut an imposing figure and felt insulted that these three thought they could take him on. The sound of some more impacts behind him brightened the smile on Ranma's face.

He had been feeling frustrated at the way he had so quickly lost control of the situation here in London. A quick brawl would be just what he needed to restore that sense of control. "Give us yer wallet fool," a man drawled behind him "yer don' wan' us to gut ya." Ranma smirked at the mans confidence, he knew from experience that back alley brawls were far from sure things, he had seen plenty of upsets and contributed to plenty more.

Not even bothering to respond, Ranma flipped over the group of men behind him foiling their attempt to surround him and facing the armed seven assailants down the alley with a eager smile. Leaping into the fray, Ranma back handed the man who had demanded his wallet into the wall and used his momentum to embed his knee into the man standing behind the first victim of Ranma's fury. Ignoring the crunch of grinding bones and cartilage, Ranma used the man to word of the knife attacks of the other men.

Flinging the stabbed and lacerated man to the side, he implanted his foot into the face of a masked man, neatly disarming him and using his knife to impale his unmasked mate. Seeing their leader and three of their fellows so gruesomely and effortlessly put down the other three men fled the ambush site quickly disappearing into the endless maze of alleyways. While adrenaline flooded Ranma's body from the fast skirmish, he knew that he was never in much danger. He was far too fast and skilled for a normal thug to hit.

Allowing his gaze to be drawn to the leader's fallen form, Ranma's eyes hungrily traced the trail of blood which marked the wall he had flung the man against. The hunger which had gnawed at him for days roared to life and time seemed to slow. He watched as the still fresh blood slid down the wall in rivulets like tiny feeders into a great river of blood ending at the mans slumped form at the base of the wall. He wasn't aware that he had been approaching until his tongue lapped at the rough brick wall almost inhaling the coppery liquid.

Once he had finished with the traces of blood on the wall, he moved hungrily to the man's crushed skull which leaked blood like a tap. Revelling in the feeling of the returning strength and clarity of thought he had associated with his vampiric curse Ranma wasn't aware of how he looked surrounded by the slaughtered thugs until he heard Incognito's laughter echo in his mind and realised what he was doing. By then he had already stated his driving hunger and backed deeper into the alley, horrified by his actions.

He had slaughtered a few street thugs and drunk their blood to feed his insatiable appetite, the leader's lifeless corpse looked completely drained. Sure he rationalised, they had been armed but he had outclassed them so much he should have simply breezed past them and onto the hospital. Incognito's words came hauntingly back to him then

_"You may struggle against your nature but you will come to enjoy such pastimes." _

'Impossible' Ranma thought scrubbing his face of blood as if trying to scour away any evidence of his actions. "Never will I enjoy this!! Never!!"

Fleeing the scene in panic at his actions in the alley, Ranma slowed before changing directions for the warehouse that he had made his temporary home. He had merely defended himself against armed thugs. Outnumbered seven to one had guaranteed that he would have to use more force on them than he would in normal circumstances. Once they were already dead they wouldn't miss the blood he had feed upon. Besides it was all for a cause, Incognito's defeat would save hundreds of lives and families from experiencing what he had.

Feeling better after his rationalisation of events Ranma slowed to a leisurely walk back, enjoying the clear night air and the feeling of strength imbued by the full moon. With his strength returned and his thoughts once again clear Ranma felt able to continue with his training and exploration of whatever he was capable in this new body.

After having spent several days in his new form he had decided that it was no worse than another Jusenkyö curse and decidedly better than that of his former cursed form. Although he had lost access to his great store of Ki he didn't feel disadvantaged, he felt stronger, faster, healthier and he was still male. Only a fight would truelly demonstrate to him the benefits and disadvantages of the vampiric curse.

Sighing happily Ranma felt at peace for the first time since he had arrived in London. He still felt the need to extract revenge from Incognito but he wasn't driven by the passing of time anymore – after all, according to Incognito he had eternity to extract that Revenge.

Grinning ferally, Ranma hauled open the derelict warehouse where he had made his home. He had all eternity to get stronger and when he did meet Incognito in the flesh there would be a reckoning. Thoughts of the Thugs left lying in the alley drained of blood where long forgotten in favour of his plans for the future.

Slamming the warehouse shut Ranma retreated to a darkened corner and assumed a defensive stance. There was someone here, surely Incognito wouldn't have decided to attack him just after he had fed – when he felt strongest. Looking around more carefully Ranma's eyes narrowed, "no – you're dead!! I SAW you die, its impossible."

Ranma clutched his head as the pain of a thousand hot needles once again invaded his brain along with the image of Nabiki tumbling into Incognito's arms as if drawn by some unbreakable chain, her face dazed and unaware of the bloodbath around her.

_Incognito smirked at Ranma as if daring him to prevent what he was about to do before biting down noisily and deeply in Nabiki's neck – STOP!!! _

"I saw you die!!" he shouted racing up to the young girl and hauling her up by the collar. "You can't be her."

"Hello Ranma," Nabiki winced as his hand cut into her neck cutting of her air supply "glad to see you survived – but then you always do."

Ranma dropped Nabiki watching her gasping for breath at his feet as his recollection of events shattered and all the while al he could hear was Incognito's mocking laughter bouncing around his head.


End file.
